Love can defeat anything
by bookworm3334
Summary: Beast boy gets in a plane crash and is lost in the jungle will his friends find him in time so he can be with his lover Raven.


Teen Titans FF 3

It was a normal day at the Titans Tower everyone was awake but except for one and that person was beast boy. "I gonna have to leave first thing tomorrow morning" He said while packing clothes into he's duffle bag. He then slid he duffle bag under his bed and left to go get breakfast.

He didn't know how to tell them that he was leaving but not leaving the titans for good just for one whole month. Today was his birthday and his turning nineteen and in Africa he had to go on a long journey in the jungle to find something that will show the chief that he is a man.

"SURPRISE" Everyone screamed when beast boy walked into the common. "Make a wish BB" Cyborg said while setting down a cake and lighted the candle "I wish that Raven can love me" Beast boy said in his head and blew the candle. "Glorious" starfire said "What did you wish for friend Beast boy" starfire said "I would love to tell you star but it won't come true if I do, so it has to be a secret"

Raven could see that beast boy was nervous she tried to read his mind but she couldn't for some reason. It made her mad when she couldn't read his emotions and mind. She just wants to make sure that beast boy is ok because she has a big crush on beast boy.

Beast boy was in the gym a lot now he finally had his growth spurt he got a few inches taller he was the same height as cyborg and robin. He has a lot more muscles now since he's been doing weights a lot often now. Raven didn't know why he was doing this first she thought that he was depressed or something but he wasn't. Now she thinks he's doing because he's getting ready for something like a tournament or something.

"I'm gonna head to the gym thanks for the cake guys" Beast boy said while walking to the gym "Ok BB" Cyborg said "Is it just me or is he hiding something from us" Raven said to her friends "That's what I was thinking" said robin "Raven go check on him" Raven nodded and went to the gym she found beast boy not wearing a shirt and he was using the weights. Raven was able to see all of he's muscles now with his shirt off.

Raven just froze in place and watched in awe but she noticed something on he's arm. It looked like a tattoo of a like a bird on he's arm she couldn't see but she slipped trying to see what it was and landed on the floor with a THUD beast boy heard this "Hello is anyone there" He said looking around

Raven Just hid behind the garbage can when beast boy wasn't looking she ran out of the room and went into her room. She was blushing like crazy "I need to meditate" She got in lotus position right when she started saying her chant she stopped because all of her emotions were going crazy in her head "He so dreamy" Said Happy "He so brave and cute" Said Bravery "Indeed" Knowledge said to Bravery's comment "What if he doesn't like us" said Timid "Of course he likes us silly" said Happy "Happys right he does like us" Said an unknown emotion "You must be the new girl in town" Said Happy "Yup I also I brought friend with me" she said "Hey" said the other unknown emotion but her voice sounds really seductive.

"Who are you guys" Raven asked "I'm LOVE" "And I'm LUST" Raven was about to say something but then she heard knock at her door "Who is it" "Its Robin Beast boy says that he needs to tell us something" Raven eyes shot wide open and she almost ran to her door but she waited there for a few seconds and then opened door so it looked like she took her time. "Let's go" she said and robin nodded and they both walked to the common and sat down with Cyborg and Star on the couch.

Beast boy then walked into the common room and sat down on the coffee table in front of his friends "Guys ummm I'm leaving the Titans" Everyone jaws hit the floor "What why" Robin said "Guys just for a month not forever" He said they all calmed down but they were still worried about their friend "Where are you going" asked Raven everyone all nodded in agreement wanting to know too. "I'm going to Africa to do something that all boys and girls do when they turn nineteen"

"When are you leaving BB" asked Cyborg "Tomorrow" "Well then were going with you" "Besides we haven't been in Africa before" said Cyborg "I'm sorry you guys but you can't come because I will be in the jungle looking for something" "FOR A MONTH" They said in a union. Beast boy just nodded.

Beast boy just started walking away but Cyborg stopped him "Hey BB what is the village name" "Shoshone why" "Just wondering" He said "I'm going to go look some info on the village. I will tell you guys if I have something" They all nodded and walked away going to do their own things.

An hour later Cyborg ran into the common "Guys I found something and it's not good" Cyborg said "Meet me in my room NOW" he said and ran away everyone just looked at each other and started running to Cy room. "What did you find" Said Robin "Yes friend what did you find" "Well I was looking at the Village info and found the little Journey that Beast boy going on and I found this" He pointed to the picture of a jungle "I looked up the info on this Jungle. Guys this is the most deadliest jungle in the world and some people that go on this journey don't make back out. People suspect that they got lost or they are just dead and if you do make out alive your one lucky son of bitch" Said Cy "We can't let beast boy leave guys he can die if he goes" "I'm still going no matter what" they all turned around to see beast boy standing at the door way "And there's nothing you guys can do to stop me" he said "Friend Beast boy please to don't partake of this journey on your home land" Starfire said "Ya BB it's too dangerous man"

"What you guys think I can't do this. You guys think I'm still the immature jokester. You guys still think I'm still a kid" He said "No Beast boy we are just worried for you" Said Robin "Don't give me that shit I can see it in your eyes remember I'm part animal I can sense anything" he said "You know what I'm going to leave right now it's better if I start leaving today so I can have more time to get ready" Beast boy went to his room and grabbed his bag and was about to head out the door until Raven stopped him "Beast boy were sorry ok please just listen you can die even I would be scared to go in there alone" Beast boy just kept walking right when he was about to walk out the door Raven screamed at him "BEAST BOY STOP" Raven screamed Beast boy stopped and turned around and walked to Raven while the others were just watching.

"Rae are you crying" Beast boy asked. Raven just started crying harder "Rae before I go I want to tell you something" He put he's hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet he's "If you keep crying I'm not going to tell you" He wiped her tears and stared at her "Raven ummm I'm in love with you and I always have been" He closed his eyes hoping that she liked him back. Then all of a sudden Raven and Beast boy started kissing each other. "I can't believe this is happening it's a dream come true" Said Beast boy. Raven just giggled at this and said "Well if you leave today you won't be able to get anymore for a whole month. So you should stay home and leave tomorrow how does that sound" "That sounds perfect"

Raven and Beast boy made passionate love that night and they fell asleep on each other's arms. It was morning Beast boy was still kinda mad but he said goodbye to everyone. He then came to Raven "Last night was amazing Raven. I love you and I promise that I will come back alive" "I know you will and if you don't then I will bring you back to life and then kill you again." They both started laughing and kissed each other.

Then he was off he went to the airport and said he's final goodbye's and then went to he's plane. They all watched the plane take off. Raven started crying and watched the plane disappear in the air. "Ummmmm excuse me miss" A flight attendant typed Ravens shoulder. Raven turned around and wiped her tears "Yes what is it" "Sorry to disturb you but a green man told me to give this to you" The women handed Raven a piece of paper. The note said "Raven call me on the Titan communicator every night if you feel alone or need to talk ok and remember Forever and ever babe" Raven started laughing and a memory of last night came to her head.

Flashback

"Gar" "Yay" "Will you still love me after tonight" Raven asked while laying her head against Beast boy's bare chest. She felt safe in his arms and she never felt like this for someone before, she was in love and she would do anything to protect him. He then said something that made Raven fall on love with him even more "Forever and ever babe" he then kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

End of Flashback

Everyone went to the T car and Cyborg asked Robin if they could go get pizza for dinner. Robin looked at Starfire and then Raven "Ya that would be a good idea" They went and got pizza and went home everyone said there goodnights. Everyone went to bed, Raven lay in bed thinking of beast boy and she needed to talk to him. She pulled out her communicator and called beast boy after the first ring she saw the man she loved on the screen of her communicator. "Missed me already" Raven laughed "You have know idea" Beast boy laughed and a women came to him "Excuse me but you have to put your phone away so others can sleep"

Beast boy rolled his eyes and when the woman wasn't looking he made a funny look at her. Raven started laughing he then plugged his headphones to the communicator and walked into the bathroom of the plane "We will have peace in here" Raven laughed and they had a full on conversation about where they were born and who they were. All of a sudden they was a knock on the door and beast boy asked who it was and then Raven heard "Sir I'm going to have ask you to get out of the bathroom and return to your seat please" "ok" Said beast boy and he turned back to Raven "Goodnight babe Love you" "Goodnight love you too" Raven turned off her communicator and laid her head on her pillow smiling and fell asleep. Beast boy woke up to the ringing of his communicator he opened it and saw Ravens face smiling "Good morning sleepy head" "Good morning beautiful" "Did you sleep well" Raven nodded her head in response "Did you sleep well" Beast boy nodded his head in response "How are the oth" but he was cut off when they plane started jerking around and woke up other passenger's "Beast boy started looking around asking if people were ok. A woman started walking down the aisle and it was a plane assistant "Excuse me is everything ok" Asked Beast boy "Sir everything fine but the plane started jerking and then beast boy's eyes widened when he heard a man scream "DID THE ENGINES OF THE PLANE TURN OFF" Raven started asking if everything was alright but then Raven could people screaming she heard someone say "THE PLANE IS FALLING THE PLANE IS FALLING" Raven started screaming to beast boy who just paralyzed in fear he then looked at the communicator and told Raven that he loved her. Raven then heard someone scream "WERE GOING TO CRASH" and then she lost connection.

Raven was screaming her head off and all the Titans were at her door telling her open the door cyborg just shot the door open with his arm cannon Starfire flew to raven started asking if she was ok but Raven was just crying in Star's shoulder after an hour of crying Raven told them what happened. They told the police and the police acted fast but it took them four weeks to find the plane and Raven was getting inpatient she was also sick she was casually throwing up and everyone suspected that she was sad that beast boy was on the plane. They were waiting for the news to finally talk about the plane crash. It showed the president "Today we found the plane that was heading for Africa it was most tragic half of the plane blew up and the rest plane was upside down we were able to get all the information we could of the dead and missing. This is the list of the people that died he then started saying a bunch of names. They didn't say Beast boys name so Raven was relieved and the rest of the Titans were too. "That has to mean he's alive" Said cyborg but then he was cut off "This is the list of people who are alive" He then said like ten names but they didn't say beast boy's name "WHAT ABOUT BEAST BOY" Screamed Cyborg.

"They was only one person who is missing from the plane crash. He is known as Beast boy" Raven and the others eyes were peeled on the TV "He was a hero of the teen titans the only thing that they could find was amount of blood that was his leading into the jungle we think that an animal took his remains we send are regrets to his fellow Titans" Then it ended everyone was frozen and Cyborg turned off the TV and started breaking things Star was crying in Robins shoulder and Raven was crying her eyes out.

After an hour all Titans around the world came to the Titan tower. Everyone was there because Robin called them "We need all the help we can get to search for are friend Beast boy" all of sudden Bee stood up and said "WE WONT REST UNTIL WE KNOW HE IS OK" Everyone agreed Robin stood up "We will go look at the crash site first and work are way from there" Everyone nodded Robin then screamed "TITANS GO"

It was a five weeks and still no luck they were having a funeral for beast boy today. Every Titan was there also Doom Patrol was there when the buried the empty casket everyone left except for Raven. She stood there and looked at the words on the grave it said "Forever and ever babe" Raven started crying she then felt an arm on her shoulder she looked and it was Aqualad he then told Raven "Hey everything is ok" He then stared at Raven and Raven stared back him he then leaned in and tried to kiss her. Raven moved out of the way and punched him in the gut. She then screamed at him "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING. IM IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE WHAT SINCE BEAST BOY IS GONE YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE UPPER HAND NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT THE WORDING WHAT DOES IS SAY" Aqualad looked at it "It says Forever and ever babe" while trying to breathe Raven knocked the wind out of him she punched him pretty hard. "YAY IT DOES BEAST BOY TOLD ME THAT WHEN HE LEFT AND YOU WANT KNOW SOMETHING ELSE IVE BEEN TRYING TO HIDE THIS BUT I GUESS I FINALLY HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE IM PREGNATE WITH BEAST BOY'S CHILD" She then moved her cape and she had a small bump on her stomach. "Raven I'm sorry I didn't know" said Aqualad still grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Well now you know stay the hell away from me got it" Aqualad just nodded and raven got in the T car with all eyes on her they stared at her then her stomach "Just drive" said Raven. Cyborg started the engine and when they got to the tower Raven and Robin got in a conversation about her being pregnant "So is beast boy the" Raven finished his sentence "Father" she nodded and Robin told her that she can stay but she couldn't go to any missions.

**Now I know what you guys are thinking "Where the hell is beast boy?" Well he is still alive but he went deeper into the jungle where the other Titans couldn't go in so he's trying to find a way out so let's go see how beast boy is doing shall we.**

"Man it's cold here! I can't feel my fucking legs" beast boy was climbing a mountain to see where he was because he was dragged by some animal and it took him deep into the jungle when he woke up he found himself covered in blood and in a cave he was able to escape bu the was scared that whatever animal took him there wanted something to eat he need to find the airplane. And call for help because he's communicator is still in the plane. Once he got to the top of the mountain he saw the airplane like a mile away. He looked around and it looked like he was on a mountain range because the mountain look like it went on forever so he decided to stay close to the mountain he turned into a mountain lion because if he turned into a bird it would be hard for him to fly since his arm was broken he just lifted his broken leg and limped to the airplane.

He finally got to the airplane and found all the body's gone everything gone. "Was there already a rescue" he asked himself "How long have I been out" He wondered "Who cares I just need to find my communicator and call for help he looked and looked but he couldn't find it. He went to the seat he was sitting in before the crash he looked around the seat and found his communicator. He grabbed it and it was in perfect condition right when he was about to hit call he heard something growl.

He turned around to find a tiger standing there staring at him he then turned into a tiger as well and growled back. Then the tiger lunged at him but he turned into a mouse and dogged the tiger's paw he then turned into an elephant and charged at the tiger then got scared and ran away. Beast boy morphed back into his normal form grabbing his broken arm. He then hit the call button it started ringing.

**Back at the tower**

Robin and the others were having breakfast it was a whole month since beast boy's funeral. Raven's stomach got a lot bigger and she was eating a bunch of pancakes. Robin grabbed his communicator when he flipped it open he was drinking milk. His eyes widened and he spit out his milk all over Cyborg. "Smooth dude smooth" Cyborg was about to get up and go grab a napkin. Raven and star were drinking milk when Robin said "BEAST BOY IS THAT YOU" Raven and Star's eyes widened and they both spit there milk and it went all over Cyborgs face "Really" He just said. Raven grabbed the communicator from Robins hand. "BEAST BOY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! ARE YOU OK! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW" "Well I guess an animal dragged me into a cave and I guess I lost a lot of blood and I passed out. I'm fine I just have a broken arm and I'm at the airplane that crashed. Question how long have I been out?" "That doesn't matter right now we will come and get you ok" "Ok but please hurry its getting dark and I'm defenseless right now and I think something is watching me" "Hey will get there as fast as we can don't worry" everyone ran to the T plane but Raven couldn't run since she was pregnant. "Raven we need you stay here and get the Medical bay ready" said robin "WHAT NO IM NOT IM GOING" " Raven beast boy said he lost a lot of blood please just stay and get everything ready " Raven just frowned and nodded.

Raven was getting inpatient it was only a minute but it felt like an hour to her. "You think BB os going to be ok" Asked Cyborg "Beast boy has been out there for a whole month I think he can survive anything now" Said Robin. "Man what is taking them so long" Said beast boy while grabbing his broken arm. He then heard a growl he tried to see where it was coming from but the rain was making it difficult to see. He then saw a tiger he fought early emerge from the shadows. "Well well well look who came back so you were the one that was watching me" He then heard another growl and another tiger emerged "Looks like you brought a friend" Right when he finished his sentence another tiger emerged from the shadows "Or maybe two" "So three against one well you guys did plan this all the way through" Then one of the tigers ran at him and pounced beast boy couldn't turn into an animal for some reason he then doged the attach but the tiger was able to claw his chest he looked down and saw a bunch a blood on his shirt and more still coming. He turned to run but another ran at him and clawed his leg so he couldn't run. The other started running Beast boy saw this and acted fast but when he dogged this attach it clawed his broken arm and he started screaming in pain.

Right when the leader of the three tigers was about to jump on him he then saw Starfire flying in and shoot her star bolts at the three tigers they all got scared and ran away into the jungle. "Friend Beast boy are you ok" Beast boy just stared at Star and started breathing really hard trying to catch his breath but he couldn't he was losing to much blood. Before he fainted he heard Star scream and then he heard cyborg say "We need to get him to the tower as fast as we can or his going to die" Robin nodded and they took him into the T plane. "Star you need hold Pressure on the chest wound ok" Said Cyborg. Star just nodded and they were off. "Friend please be ok please friend Raven misses you so much" Star started crying but she kept the pressure on his chest wound. "CAN THIS THING GO ANY FASTER" Screamed Robin "ITS GOING AS FAST AS IT CAN WE WILL BE AT THE TOWER IN FIVE MINUTES" "IT WILL BE TOO LATE BY THEN" "DON'T WORRY FRIENDS I WILL MAKE THE PLANE GO FASTER" Star opened the hatch to the plane and then shut the hatch she went to back of the plane. She started pushing the plane as fast as she could "WE ARE PICKING SPEED KEEP IT UP STAR WHEN I SAY LET GO YOU LET GO GOT IT" Screamed Cyborg to Star so she could hear him "Ok Friend Cyborg" said Star "TEN,NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, ZERO. NOW STAR" Screamed Cyborg star let go and stood there in the rain and watched the plane land at the tower.

She just smiled when they landed and saw cyborg grab Beast boy and started running to the door.

Raven

Raven was sitting down at the couch and heard T plane she walked as fast as she could because she couldn't run since being pregnant and all. When she opened the door she saw a tall figure walking toward her. She thought it was beast boy but she see well since it was raining. When she was able to see who it was she was confused. It was Cyborg covered in blood and he was carrying something on his shoulder. Raven knew right away who it was and seeing that much blood scared her. "What happened" She asked Robin "When we got there Beast boy was fighting off three tigers if it wasn't for star he could have died. When we were getting here we started losing him star jumped out the plane and pushed it we were able to pick up speed and make it here if it wasn't for her beast boy would have died on the ride here" Robin started running to where Cyborg would be. Raven saw Star walking to the door. Before star could say anything to Raven, Raven grabbed her arm and brought her into a hug "Thank you so much for bringing him back to me Star" Raven started crying Star just hugged her back "Friend Raven its ok friend beast boy will be good as knew when Cyborg done with him like a globach when first born" Raven didn't know what she was talking about but she just started laughing and let her go.

"Let's go see if Beast boy is ok" Said Raven and Star just nodded in response. When they got there Beast boy was hooked up to a bunch of wires. But he was still breathing Raven just sat there and watched her lover sleep peacefully. "Raven don't worry his gonna be ok thanks to star" Cyborg walked to star and hugged her really tight. "You did a good thing Star. You saved Beast boy from death twice" Cyborg had a tear go down his cheek were his human eye was. He started laughing and so did Star "Lets live Raven alone for a bit" Said Robin they both nodded and walked out of the room.

It was Three days later and they unhooked the wires off Beast boy because he didn't need them anymore. He was still asleep and every titan around the world came to see him he had a bunch of flowers by his bed it looked like a garden after one whole day. It was around 7:30 and everyone was there talking to Raven but the room fell dead silent when aqualad walked in. Everyone heard what he tried to do to raven and all the girls hated him so much but since they found out that beast boy was still alive. They hated him even more he walked up straight to Raven and everyone was just watching. "What are you doing here I thought I told to never come back or talk to me" Aqualad just bowed his head in shame and looked at Raven in the eye "I just wanted to say congratulations for finding Beast boy" He handed her flowers and then he left. Everyone just stared at Raven but they quickly looked at Cyborg when he started yelling on the top of his lungs "BEAST BOY IS AWAKE DID YOU GUYS HEAR ME HE IS AWAKE" Everyone looked at each other and Raven was the first one to start running to where beast boy was. Everyone stared running but Cyborg stopped them and said "CALM THE FUCK DOWN LET RAVEN SEE HIM FIRST AND ALONE FOR A BIT" Everyone just groaned but everyone turned around when they heard some scream "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK I WANT TO SEE HIM" That person was Terra. Everyone just turned around and said in a union "SHUT UP" Terra just frowned and sat down in her seat. Everyone started talking like they did early.

Raven walked into the room where beast boy was he was asleep "Cyborg said he was awake. He must have fallen asleep" Raven then stared at her stomach and started talking to her baby "See that green man sleeping in that bed. His your daddy he may be lazy but his so cute and muscular don't you think" Beast boy started waking up when he heard Ravens voice eh started call her name "Raven is that you" "Oh my god beast boy your awake" "Please call me Garfield" "ok" Beast boy started looking at Raven But when he saw that Raven was pregnant his eyes widened and he started crying "Beast boy what's wrong " "Your having a baby" "Ya" is what Raven said "Who's the dad Raven" Raven then thought about playing around with him "Beast boy" "No Raven who is the dad" "Beast boy" "RAVEN WHO IS THE DAD" "Beast boy is the dad" she said he then looked at her confused "Well you told me to call u Garfield so beast boy is the dad" He looked at her and started laughing and Raven started laughing to.

He grabbing her face and kissed her "Don't you ever do that to me again' He said then they started kissing is eyes widened and he let go of her realizing what raven just said. "OH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE A DAD" Raven nodded and he started laughing he got out of the bed and winced in pain but he ignored it and picked Raven and spun in a circle with her in his arms and they were both laughing "OH MY GOD RAVEN WE NEED TO CELABRATE" He said "Ok we will celebrate but you need to rest" She said but he didn't listen "Raven I have a present for you go to the common and wait for me' Raven just nodded and walked into the common room full of people and they stared at her wanting to know how beast boy was. "You guys his ok and his going to give me a present" Everyone heard someone scream at Raven "How did he react when he found out you were pregnant"

"He started kissing me and he flipped out in happiness" She said and all the girls awed and the guys rolled their eyes. Then they heard the common doors and Beast boy walked in and then he just stared at everyone and said "Wow ummm hi guys" and everyone ran to him and hugged him and he was being squished 'This is worse than Stars hugs" he thought everyone backed away and let him walk to Raven "Well Raven since your pregnant I thought you would want this" He kneeled down pulled out a ring "Raven will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife" Raven just kissed him "OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU" All the girls started screaming except for one Terra "HEY WITCH GET OFF MY MAN" Terra said and started walking toward Raven "Excuse me for just one minute" she stopped kissing beast boy and started walking to Terra right when Terra was about to say something. Raven punched her in the face and made her pass out all the boys freaked out "HOLY SHIT DUDE SHE JUST KNOCKED THE SHIT OUT OF HER" "I've been waiting to do that for so long now" Raven said while kissing Beast boy "You're so hot" He said and kissed her.

"So when are we going to get married" Raven asked "Soon" He said "Soon" and they shared another kiss he then knelt down to ravens stomach and kissed his baby.

**Ok I just want to say thanks for reading this and don't worry I'm going to write a story when they get married and they have their kid so stayed tuned and don't worry I'm already working on the first chapter. Have a great day and heres a hint about the story someone jealous stills there baby. OH NO WHO COULD IT BE IS IT TERRA OR AQUALAD OR MAYBE BOTH! **


End file.
